


Digital Denial

by Momocchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gaming, Heartache, Humor, Laughter, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, MMORPGs, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Tension, Silly, Slice of Life, Tragic Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momocchi/pseuds/Momocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella are you really that happy?<br/> Cinderella are you really that lucky?<br/> I wanna know is your life like you dreamed...</p><p>Junpei HyuugaxReader  SlightAU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters.

_Click..click...click...click_

"Ohh no! Damnit we almost won!"

Typing away on your keyboard with a headset resting on your head you glared at your monitor in annoyance. Giving a light 'tsk' sound with your tongue you huffed and leaned back into the confines of your chair. " Don't get too worked up we'll just try again later." You wanted to throw a rebuttal at the baritone voice coming from your headset, but decided against it. Maybe you were getting too worked up. Besides it was just a game...Still though you had been trying to beat this part of it for a week you couldn't help being a little peeved.

"Maybe you are right Junpei...but still I really want that armor piece." A chuckle greeted your ears at your slight whine. " I know, I know. You keep mentioning it every time we Skype." Though you couldn't see his face you imagined he had a smirk on at that very moment...he always did love teasing you much to your agitation. It was hard to believe you had only known Junpei for a couple of months, and that over that course of time you two had gotten quite close...well as close as long distance gaming friends could get. You had chanced upon meeting him while randomly roaming the newest released massive multiplayer game a while back.

If you remembered correctly you both were fighting over the same mob and when you came up victorious in killing it first. This lead to Junpei feeling prompted to state that he had first claim on it and you stole it from him...which then lead to you both arguing. After that incident you would run across Junpei periodically in the virtual world so much so you two started idly talking one day then chatting more frequently. Then at some point you both began to hang out on the game all the time with one another and then even started to play other games together.

Guess you two kind of became a gaming duo of sorts...or a least you silently liked to call the two of you that.

"Ah man it's really late here I got to head to bed. Have practice in the morning still..." Junpei gave a deep groan as he slightly mumbled of wanting to strangle some first year for causing extra training....someone with red hair and was called Tiger? You weren't able to make much out of what he was saying since he was talking too quietly. You gave a small laugh at his grumbles "Don't start making your self too angry you'll get wrinkles."

"Oi! are you calling me old (Name)?!" 

" Maybe~" You hummed playfully while twirling the cord of your headset around your finger. Just like how he liked to tease you so much you liked returning the favor when ever the chance appeared. Seemingly not having any witty comment to fire back at you Junpei finally gave a sigh of defeat and a light dry laugh of his own. "Alright, alright I'll try and cool it some. But anyway (Name) I do got to head off." You held back a slight internal need to protest and attempt to make Junpei stay....you still wanted to talk to him. But you couldn't be selfish you knew he had a life outside the little gaming world you two shared...

"Awh okay! Night night Junpei. Talk to you tomorrow."

The Skype call then ended abruptly after Junpei gave a small good- bye. You suddenly felt really lonely when the silence of your apartment greeted you. You lived alone in a one bedroom apartment with only your pet dog, Harvey, to offer you some comfort and companionship . The old dog wasn't in your room though at the moment so you could only assume he was out in the living room passed out on his plush doggy bed. So the only comfort that could aid you right now was the soft glow of your monitor and the gentle humming of your computer. You let out a low sigh and a passing side glance to the nearby window where light poured in from the cracks of the blinds.

While it was nighttime for Junpei it was the complete opposite for you. It was early morn with the sun already rising high in the sky. How you and Junpei ever managed to fit gaming time in with your polar opposite time zones was beyond you. Giving a reluctant groan you plopped your head down on your desk not wanting to move. You knew you needed to get up and start getting dressed for school, which started in an hour. But you just felt so weighed down and didn't want to budge from the cozy confines of your desk...in other words you were feeling really lazy.

Deciding to be a somewhat responsible young adult though you very slowly eased your self from your desk not before turning off your computer. Your bones and muscles protested at the sudden movement sending aches and pain throughout your body. "Geez just how long was I sitting for..." Giving a slight rub to your lower back before slipping off your headset and placing it neatly on your desk. Stretching out your arms some above your head you heard the sounds of joints popping instantly offering you some relief. After going through your usual routine before school you arrived at the final step deciding on what would be your daily attire.

" Now what to wear...."

After ten minutes of mental debating your self you just threw on some casual clothes and pulled your hair back in a loose ponytail. Then you grabbed your books and bag off your bed you then proceeded to head out of your room and towards the front door. Harvey, your black and white Lhasa Apso just gave you a brief glance as you passed him along the way before nodding back to sleep. " Silly old dog." you murmured before exiting your sanctuary and heading out to the horrid realm of reality and school...

The rest of the day pasted by in a blur with you mostly almost falling a sleep in each of your classes. Wasn't per say your fault that you had stayed up the night before. Your usual raid static that you and Junpei were apart of always scheduled that time every week to farm the latest content in the mmo you all played. The group had set that time since it was the only time everyone could be on to play. Sadly for you it just happened to be set really early in the morning hence forth forcing you to stay up.

Luck seemed to be shining some rays on you today though as none of your teachers had scolded you yet for almost sleeping through your lessons. You assumed it was just the teachers being more lenient then usual, but you weren't going to complain. Feeling slightly antsy you wanted the day to hurry up and be over with so you could head home...and then game with Junpei a little bit later. Sadly though you still had one more class to attend before any of that could take place.

Last class of the day was : Japanese.

You didn't dread this class so much like the other ones you endured throughout your usual school day. Actually to be quite frank you were really glad that Japanese had been an option in the foreign languages department and you were even more happy that you selected it as your required extra language choice. Taking this class had really been a huge help in building your bond with Junpei since you both have a language barrier between the two of you. Thankfully though Junpei knew a decent bit of English and you taking Japanese made communication all that more easier.

"Alright, today class I have an interesting announcement to make!"

You barely were paying any attention to your teacher with your eyes glued on the ticking hand of the clock....only an hour left. You were craving freedom making you shift slightly in your chair in anticipation.

" -ou can win a trip to Japan! If selected!"

Wait...Huh?!

Your gaze instantly tore its self from the clock to your teacher. Your mind reeling trying to make sense out of what she had said since you had only caught the very end of it. As if knowing you hadn't been listening your teacher briefly repeated her previous statement. " There will be a writing contest held this week. The challenge is to write a short story in only traditional Japanese. The one with the story that amazes me the most can win a trip to Japan!."

A trip to Japan...?! You hadn't heard wrong at all. This could be your only chance it was if the gods were blessing you with a one time opportunity...You could finally meet Junpei in person! The thought filled you to the brim with excitement. With your brows furrowed in a determination you knew you just had to win this contest another chance like this presenting it self was slim.

With an unbound eagerness your hand flew up slightly startling your teacher " Umm yes (Last Name) what is it ?" 

"When is the exact deadline for the story to be in by?"

"You have one week from today to turn it in. Then the winner will be chosen the following day or so."

Alright so you got a week to write the best traditional Japanese short story that ever existed.

Challenge Accepted!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter : 3  
> Expect the second one in a couple days from now.


End file.
